The present invention relates to an NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) probe equipped with RF (Radio Frequency) coils for measuring an NMR signal.
Typically, in the NMR probe, a solenoidal coil is used for the RF coil, as described in JP-A-2005-121455 (Abstract).
As described in JP-A-2005-121455, it is known that the solenoidal coil is used for the RF coil for measuring the NMR signal and the solenoidal coil is disposed such that the axis of the solenoidal coil is perpendicular to the direction of a static magnetic field. However, the solenoidal coil disposed in the static magnetic field becomes a factor for reducing homogeneity of the static magnetic field.